Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to machining systems and methods, and more particularly to machining systems and methods employing electromachining such as electroerosion machining.
Electromachining, such as electro discharge machining (EDM) and electrochemical machining (ECM), are conventional electromachining processes for machining objects such as gas turbine components. In ECM, an electrolyte is circulated between an electrode and a workpiece for permitting electrochemical dissolution of workpiece materials, as well as cooling and flushing a gap therebetween. EDM processes circulate a nonconductive (dielectric) liquid in a gap between an electrode and a workpiece to permit electrical discharges in the gap to remove workpiece materials.
As used herein, the term “electroerosion” should be understood to apply to those electromachining processes that circulate an electrolyte in the gap between the electrode(s) and the workpiece, these processes enabling a high rate of material removal and reducing thermal damages to the workpiece.
Machining systems, such as computer numerical controlled (CNC) machines (or “machining centers”) are widely used for machining workpieces. However, during conventional machining processes, such as conventional full milling processes, when such machining systems machine workpieces, for example, workpieces having complex geometries and/or higher hardness, it is difficult and time-consuming, and the cutting tool cost is higher. On the contrary, the electroerosion machining has advantages of noncontact machining, higher efficiency and lower cutting tool cost.
Therefore, there is a need for a new and improved machining systems and methods employing electromachining such as electroerosion machining.